Akimichi Clan
The is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure.First Fanbook, pages 28-29 Many of their clan's techniques revolve around the manipulation of their bodyweight and size through the use of Yang Release. It has had fifteen family heads, with Chōza Akimichi being the fifteenth. Chōji Akimichi is slated to become the sixteenth head. Overview Members of the clan possess great physical strength and are able to quickly convert calories into chakra, which they then use in their various secret techniques. Most of these techniques rapidly consume the user's chakra during use, and maintaining them during a prolonged battle can be tiring. For this reason the Akimichi have high chakra levels and eat a lot in order to build up or replenish their chakra reserves. As a tribute, members of the clan wear the kanji for on the their clothing. If standard calories aren't enough for a battle, Akimichi can use the clan's Three Coloured Pills to convert excess fat into chakra, at the cost of one's health. Many Akimichi use a bō as their weapon of choice. These have the ability to lengthen in proportion to their wielder's size. These weapons also have small appendages at the top of them. These clan members have all also been depicted with markings of sorts on their cheeks and most of them have been seen wearing plate armour, both with and without flak jackets. The Akimichi clan has a special relationship with the Nara and Yamanaka clan. For generations, members of these three families have formed "Ino–Shika–Chō" trios, named after the first part of the names of the members with the Akimichi members being the "Chō" in the trio. To strengthen the unity between the three clans, a member of the Sarutobi clan will give them special earrings to present to each generation head when they are promoted to chūnin after which they will swear their oaths. The earrings also symbolise that they are considered adults by their respective clans. Leaders * Fourteen previous Heads * Chōza Akimichi: Fifteenth Head * Chōji Akimichi: Sixteenth Head Other Notable Clan Members * During the Fourth Shinobi World War two members of the clan were assigned to guard the entrance to the Logistical Support and Medical Division's compound.Naruto chapter 539, page 6 One of them are later seen guarding Shizune and Sakura as they inspect the corpse of a White Zetsu.Naruto chapter 545, page 2 * Also during the Fourth Shinobi World War, another Akimichi assisted Chōji and Maruten in stopping one of the Ten-Tails' attack.Naruto chapter 616, page 10 * Another Akimichi with an x-shaped marking on his cheek was seen alongside Hiashi Hyūga on the battlefield when the Ten-Tails' body disappeared. He questioned whether or not the beast had been defeated when it disappeared from the battlefield.Naruto chapter 638, page 1 Trivia * The name "Akimichi" literally means , referring to the time of harvest as well as the streets where vendors sell food. * "Ino", "Shika" and "Chō" are the names of three cards needed for a highly prized trick of "Inoshikachō" in the Hanafuda. References de:Akimichi-Clan ru:Клан Акимичи pt-br:Clã Akamichi